The Summer of '69
by BIGlust4Eric
Summary: Submission for the Summer of '69 contest. Eric and Sookie attend Woodstock with lemony goodness!


Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest

The Summer of '69

by Biglust4Eric

Characters: Eric, Sookie, Amelia, Tray, Sam, and Bill

AU/AH

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the big, beautiful, badass vampire Eric, Sookie, or any of the others, for that matter. I also, unfortunately do not own _The Summer of '69_, Coke, a black '67 Corvette Sting Ray coup, or anything else really cool (i.e. Woodstock, Yasgur's farm, the other song lyrics; Yikes, Yahoo, or Yum). Also, this takes into account that one could find a gas station in Scranton PA, open in the middle of the night in August 1969.

_

* * *

_

_I got my first real six-string_

_Bought it at the five-and-dime_

_Played it 'till my fingers bled_

_Was the summer of '69_

_Me and some guys from school_

_Had a band and we tried real hard_

_Jimmy quit and Joey got married_

_Shoulda known we'd never get far_

_Oh when I look back now_

_That summer seemed to last forever_

_And if I had the choice_

_Yeah - I'd always wanna be there_

_Those were the best days of my life_

***************

I left work at noon on Thursday to make it to Bethel, New York by Friday afternoon. When I got into my tuxedo black '67 Corvette Sting Ray Coup, I left all of my cares behind. I was anxious to get to the concert. I was off work until Wednesday and really needed the vacation. I stopped at a McDonald's a few miles from my office, changed out of my suit to more 'me' clothes, grabbed a burger, fries, and a coke, and split. I knew it would take me about ten hours to get there, but I was anxious to get on that open road. While I drove north on I-71, I ate my burger, listened to The Rolling Stones on the radio, and thought about life. I love my life. I really do. It's just missing something.

Opening Northman's three years ago was the best business decision of my life. Owning your own business gives you a certain amount of freedom. I always had a love of drawing; I drew mostly landscapes and buildings. It was suggested to me by an acquaintance that I go into business for myself. I took a chance and it paid off. I was able to pay back my loan within the second year. I love my job drawing blueprints for clients. I have met several nice people in the process and even designed my own modest two-story home in a little town outside of Columbus, but…

I am 26 years old. I have lived on my own since my parents passed in a plane crash six years ago. I have no brothers or sisters and each of my parents was an only child so no cousins. I have never owned a pet, never had a serious girlfriend, never had any friends over to the house, or never had a vacation. I guess you might say I am lonely, but I am not. I have too much to do to be lonely. I work six days a week at the office from eight until six in the evening or later some days. Before work, I also jog two miles a day. When I get home, I work out in my own personal 'gym'; actually, it is a hodgepodge of free weights, benches, and an awesome stereo. When I am finished with that, _Here's Lucy, Gunsmoke,Bonanza, _and _The Avengers _are usually on the television, helping me relax until bedtime.

When the song on the radio changed to Bad Moon Rising, I 'woke up' out of my reverie. I had finished my burger and began working on my fries when I dribbled ketchup on my favorite tie-dyed shirt. Damn. I knew I should have made it red and blue instead of blue and green. Oh well.

As I kept driving on towards Akron, I listened to my favorite groups on the radio. CCR drifted to Janice Joplin, who paved the way for Jimi Hendrix, who opened to The Animals, and on and on. I loved it. There's nothing like the open road in my beautiful 'Vette on a beautiful summer's day: driving my sexy car with the windows down, a warm breeze blowing through my hair, and my tunes. It can't get any better than this. Can it?

A client of mine told me of a concert at a small farm in upstate New York that was to last for three days. He said several of my favorite bands would be playing and it would be a wonderful way to meet people. He is an older gentleman with a family who tried to 'fix me up' with his niece once. It didn't work. She was different: dark hair, dark eyes, dark lipstick, dark nail polish, and I believe she even dabbled in the darkness of witchcraft. Not my type.

Before I knew it, I was more than halfway there. I was running low on gas and getting pretty hungry so I pulled into the local gas station. While the attendant was pumping, I asked about a good place to get some food and he suggested the 'Ole Country Diner a mile south of where I was (Clearfield, Pennsylvania). While he finished pumping my gas, checked my fluids and cleaned my windshield, I went in to use the restroom, get some snacks and a few bottles of Coke for the rest of my trip, and pay. I thanked the man and headed to the diner. It was supper time and I was worried the diner might be crowded. I wanted to get in quick and back on the road.

I was lucky. There was one seat available at the counter. I grabbed a menu and sat down. It really was a quaint little diner, an old 'Mom and Pop' place. As I read the menu, trying to find something fast and easy but healthy to eat, I heard the most beautiful voice.

"Can I help you?"

It was so simple yet so melodious. I was dumbstruck. Before I could say anything, she said, "Excuse me, can I get you something?"

"Ummm… ah, peace," I said, "I'd like a glass of ice water to drink."

She had the prettiest blue eyes. Her long blond hair framed her face. She had a leather headband holding a single white daisy in her hair. She was wearing a baby blue uniform shirt shift dress.

When our eyes met, it was her turn to be dumbstruck. She flushed the prettiest shade of pink and stumbled over her words, "I, I, uh, I'll be right back with your uh, uh, water." With that, she left to get my drink.

With a smile on my face, I glanced back at my menu. I couldn't really think of food after seeing her, but I had to decide on something. When she returned a moment later after serving a group their dinner, she set down my water and silverware and said, "Are you new in town?"

"No," I said, "I am just passing through."

"Oh," she started, "That's too bad, I mean, um, what can I get you?" and put the end of the pen to her mouth as if in deep thought.

She began playing with the pen in her mouth, sucking on the end, biting the tip. Did she know she was doing it? It was wildly distracting, but I was able to answer her. "I was wondering which is better, the pot roast or meatloaf?"

"I love the meatloaf. It's really good."

I grinned at her. "Meatloaf, it is then. By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm so sorry," she said with a bashful look, "I am Sookie."

"Thank you, Sookie."

As she turned to put in my order, I saw a grin cross her face.

I noticed that when she would pass me, which was quite often, the grin would get bigger every time. That put a smile on my face. She was quite stunning. Her hair was the color of mine, a light straw. Her skin was the color of light bronze and looked so soft and smooth. The tiny white buttons on her dress were straining due to her well-endowed breasts. She had a small waist and nice full hips. Her long, voluptuous legs were well-tanned and smooth and tapered into the most perfect ankles I have ever seen. Her feet were covered by blue canvas tennis shoes that had a square toe. Her small hands had long slender fingers that ended in shiny pink nails.

She caught me watching her taking an order and blushed again. She is a goddess when she blushes. As the blood rushed to her beautiful cheeks, she slightly put down her head, closed her eyes for just a few seconds, smiled and brought her pen to her mouth. I took a long sip of my ice water to clear my head.

As she passed once again to turn in the order, she said, "So, where are you from?" She did not take her eyes off of me as she put in the order.

"I am from Columbus, Ohio, Sookie." I reallly hoped she would continue the questioning.

"Where are you headed?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"I am going to a concert in upstate New York on a private farm."

The smile on her face only got bigger, "Really? The one that will last all weekend?"

"Yes. A client told me of it and since I really love music, I decided to go." I said.

"Groovy! I am planning on going to the concert with my best friend and her soul mate."

"Ah, Sookie, that's so cool. When are you leaving? Maybe we could follow each other." I was thinking of spending more time with this vision of lovliness.

"Well, I am supposed to pick them up when I get off work at seven o'clock, then we will leave." She looked down for a brief second, seeming to draw courage from somewhere on the countertop. "Could I ask, what's your name?"

I smiled and put out my hand, "Eric. It's a pleasure to meet you Sookie."

She put her small warm hand in mine and shook it briefly. Her hand felt so soft and smooth. I put my left hand on top of our joined hands and said, "Your name is just as beautiful as you are."

She blushed again but did not draw away.

"Sookie, order up," the short order cook said causing Sookie to jump and pull her hand away.

"Thanks, Lafayette," she said over her shoulder. Turning back to me, she said, "I'm sure that is your supper. I'll be right back, Eric."

Her voice was like the sweetest melody to my ears. She walked over to the grill and picked up my meatloaf, which came with mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and a roll. She brought it to me along with a dollop of butter. As she was setting it in front of me, I said, "So, would you like me to follow you to the concert? Traveling in numbers is always safer."

"Yes, you're right. I think it would be a groovy idea. You don't mind waiting for me?"

"I do not mind. I can sit here and rest for a while."

"Alright then. I will check with you in a few. Enjoy your meal, Eric."

"Thank you, Sookie," I said. She then turned, as graceful as a butterfly, to take care of her other tables.

As I ate, I discovered a few things: the meatloaf was delicious, Badfinger's _Come and Get It_ was playing over the radio, and I for the first time I was extremely excited and very nervous.

_If you want it, here it is  
Come and get it  
But you better hurry 'cause it's going fast_

If you want it, here it is  
Come and get it  
Make your mind up fast

If you want it anytime I can give it  
But you'd better hurry 'cause it may not last

I chewed over the words to this song while I ate my supper. _Do I really want to wait for this chick and her friends? Why? Eric, you're not getting any younger. Time's a wasting. Besides, it will be a wonderful weekend and she will be the cause of that. Yes, I am going to do this. _

Sookie refilled my water and brought me another roll and more butter. The meatloaf was really good: almost as good as my mother had made.

When I was close to finished, she came up to me again with her pen tip caressing her lower lip and said, "Would you like any dessert and coffee?"

Did she realize how she was teasing me with that pen against her luscious red lip?

"Yes, I would. What do you recommend?"

She sucked on the pen for a second longer and said, "My favorites are the coconut cream pie and pecan pie."

"Oh, I think the coconut cream pie would be fine."

As she picked up my empty plate, she said, "I'll have that out in a second," and turned on her heel and left.

It seemed that Sookie was back in no time setting a large slice of fluffy pie in front of me, along with a steaming cup of coffee before she was gone again.

__

Sorry, if you want it, here it is  
Come and get it  
But you'd better hurry 'cause it's going fast

Yep, I am definitely not wasting any more time. I dug into my pie and it was delicious, so creamy and rich.

Before I knew it, my plate was empty and Sookie was standing in front of me with a coffee pot and a smile saying, "I knew you'd like it. Would you like more coffee?"

"Yes, please," I said returning her smile and adding a "Thank you" when she filled the cup. She was gone again. I watched her as she serviced her tables and began her cleanup. By watching her quickly replenish her condiments, I knew that she was excited to leave.

After I drained my cup of coffee, I left a really good tip under the cup, went to the restroom, paid my bill, and walked back to my seat to wait on Sookie. While I was waiting, she went into the back to change. I thought she was beautiful in her uniform, but in her 'me clothes,' she was exquisite. She still wore the leather braid around her head, which held the flower and her hair back but still cascading down over her shoulders; but now she was in a loose fitting rainbow tie-dyed halter top with hip-hugger bellbottom faded jeans and leather sandals. She also had a peace medallion hanging from a chain.

The closer she got to me, the deeper her blush. "Are you ready, Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie." I escorted her out of the diner and to her car, a 1962 Volkswagen Beetle convertible which was rainbow colored where it wasn't rusted and covered with peace signs. I waited until she was in the car before I went to my 'Vette and followed her to her friend's house.

Once there we got out of our cars and met her friend running out the door saying quickly, "Oh my gosh, Sookie, I'm so excited, Tray is bringing out the bags now. Do you have all of your things? When are we, uh," she stumbled, "Who is this?" pointing to me.

"Amelia Broadway, this is my friend Eric, Eric this is my best friend, Amelia" Sookie said pointing between her friend and myself. "And that is Tray Dawson, Amelia's boyfriend," she said as Tray approached carrying two big duffel bags.

Tray threw up the peace sign and said, "Hey, man."

"Peace, Tray." I repeated the sign also with my fingers.

Amelia said, "So, are you going with us, Eric?" as she took a bag from Tray and put it in the Bug.

"Yea, I was on my way to Bethel and stopped at the diner. Sookie and I started talking and we thought it would be safer if we traveled in a convoy," I said.

"Yea, man, that's a great plan." Tray said as he and Amelia headed back into the house.

They came back with a large army tent, a cooler, and another big duffel bag. They began stuffing the back seat with these things. "Wait, there won't be room for me," Sookie said.

"Well, I thought you were going to ride with Eric and I'd drive the Bug," Amelia said with a grin on her face.

"Yes, Sookie, please ride with me."

All she said was, "Groovy," but she said it with a smile that made her eyes twinkle.

"Alright, let's get going. We have all we need. Eric, did you bring a tent?"

After I shook my head, he said, "That's okay, man. You can share ours."

"Thanks, man," I said as I began walking to the passenger side of the 'Vette. I opened the door and waited for Sookie to get in.

She came over and said, "This is going to be fun. I am so glad you walked into the diner tonight."

As she got in, I said, "Me, too," and gently closed her door. Walking over to my side, I felt that there was a spring in my step and a song in my heart.

Once in the car, I looked at Sookie and said, "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am!"

As soon as I started the 'Vette, she reached for the radio and began flipping. Once she found The Mindbenders, she began singing with them:

"_Anytime you want to you can turn me onto  
Anything you want to, anytime at all  
When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh"_

_Sookie has the prettiest voice_. I pulled out on the road behind Amelia and Tray in the Bug and began singing with her:

_"When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love"_

We sang along with Sly and the Family Stone, The Archies, The Stones, Three Dog Night, Creedence, Stevie Wonder, Elvis and others. We sang for miles. I could see that the music really made Sookie happy. She seemed to be completely free as she sang and danced in her seat.

Once we got to 'Aquarius,' my voice began to give. I grabbed us each a Coke from behind the seat and handed them to her along with the bottle opener from my pocket.

"Thanks," I said as she handed me an open bottle. I took a long pull on the bottle.

"You sing really well, Sookie."

Even in the dim lighting of the 'Vette, I could see her blush. "Thanks," she said and took a sip of her own Coke. "My parents had me singing since I was really little in the church choir. I love to sing."

Right then 'Sweet Caroline' came on the radio and she was singing along with Neil.

The next thing I knew, the Bug was pulling over for gas in Scranton. After we topped off our cars and got back on the road, it seemed we were in Bethel in no time.

We had to park on the roadside about a half mile from Yasgur's farm and walk. Cars were everywhere. I am so glad I decided to leave early. This place would be one massive traffic jam when the concert started. We grabbed our duffels, the cooler, and tent and headed up to the farm to pitch camp.

Once we got the tent up, we were exhausted. We decided to get some sleep. Sookie was nice enough to share her sleeping bag with me since I forgot to pack one. We were both on our sides with my arm around her since that was the easiest way for the two of us to fit in the bag. She fell asleep almost immediately, curled into my chest. I was grateful for that.

Once she began breathing deeply and peacefully, that's when I heard soft moans coming from Tray's and Amelia's bag. How awkward. I barely knew these people yet was snuggled in a sleeping bag with one of them and the others are getting it on not three feet away_. I am all for__ free love, man, but uh, oh no. I hope Sookie doesn't wake up and feel my erection pressing against her back. That would just not be cool, man._

The sounds coming from the other bag were getting more intense. All I could do was hug Sookie tighter and pray. Once the final, "Oh, God" was half-muffled, all was quiet except for the heavy breathing and the whispered 'good night, sweethearts' and 'I love yous.' I laid there, willing my erection away and hoping sleep would come quickly, since I certainly wasn't going to get to.

I awoke to the sound of birds singing, people talking in the distance, the smell of pot, cigarettes, and strawberries, and a severe case of morning wood. The strawberry scent was coming from the beautiful blond hair of the girl lying next to me who was watching my face intently as I woke up. We didn't say anything for a few minutes; we didn't have to. Her deep cerulean eyes held wonder and fascination. She looked at me as if she were memorizing every detail in my face.

I leaned in just a little to be closer to her. Before I knew it, she was leaning in also. Her lips were just an inch away from mine when Tray let out a snore so loud it sounded like a chainsaw and Amelia jumped up and said, "Waz goin' on? Who's there?"

Sookie backed away with a frown on her beautiful mouth and said, "Amelia, it's okay. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

I looked at my watch, ten o'clock. Amelia got up, scratched her head and said, "Good morning, guys."

"Morning, Amelia," I said as Sookie and I began to untangle ourselves from the sleeping bag and each other. Trying to hide the fact that my boy stood at attention, and failing miserably at it, Sookie accidentally brushed against me as we were trying to sit up, causing her to blush beautifully again. After we got the bag unzipped, I offered her my hand to help her stand, which she graciously accepted.

She and I walked over to the portable latrines which were about a half mile from our tent. When we finished our morning business, we walked around a beautiful lake and noticed the horde of people coming to the farm. Several were walking in groups carrying coolers, tents, duffels, and even more were walking alone, loaded down with a hiker's pack complete with bed roll.

As we walked, we passed a tent smelling like wet dog with an older man with shaggy long hair sitting outside smoking a pipe and frying bacon and eggs over a fire. "Peace," he said as he exhaled a stream of smoke.

"Peace, man," I said as Sookie and I flashed him the peace sign. "It is a glorious morning."

"Yeah, dude. 'Tis a good day, especially for a fuckawesome concert. My name's Sam. You folks want some breakfast?"

"That would be groovy, Sam. I'm Sookie and this is Eric."

Sam scrounged up a couple tin plates and forks from his rucksack and gave Sookie and me a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Thanks, Sam. This looks wonderful." I said as I began digging in. It was delicious.

Sookie couldn't say anything but instead gave a soft moan and a nod with her first bite. Her moan caused my boy to swell again. I leaned forward ever so slightly to hide it. _Damn, what is she doing to me? _

Sookie noticed my rapid change in posture and said, in between bites, "Eric, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I stammered, "I'm fine, Sookie. Nothing is wrong."

We were quiet for a few minutes while we enjoyed our food. Sam, who sucked down his food in ten gulps like he was afraid someone would take it, was the one to break the silence. "I got here yesterday morning; hitchhiked all the way from San Francisco. This is going to be a bangin' weekend. Where you all from? How long you been soul mates?"

I managed to not look shocked as I pounded on Sookie's back as she choked on inhaled egg from Sam's question. "I'm from Columbus, Ohio," I said as I continued to slap her back. "I met Sookie in the diner in Clearfield, Pennsylvania where she was working last night. We got to talking and found we were both coming here so we decided to convoy here. Her best friend, Amelia, and Amelia's soul mate, Tray, are here."

"I guess you don't know that you're soul mates yet. I can tell by the aura that you give off; it is the exact same color. I have never seen two auras so much alike before. It is as if the gods made a duplicate. You are perfect for each other and will live long, happy lives together," Sam said with sincerity.

Sookie looked at me with curiosity and wonder as if she were questioning the truth of his words. "Thank you, Sam," she said while still gazing at me.

At that moment, I knew his words were true. Sookie's eyes held all the wonder and mystery of the world. I could look into them forever and never tire of their intensity.

"Yes, thank you, Sam," I said as I was immersed in those beautiful eyes.

"Well, I'll let you two go. It seems you have much to discuss and I need to get those plates clean before it gets more crowded down at the waterhole. Would you like a joint or two to take with you? I grow it myself so I've got plenty. It's not Acapulco Gold, but it's good stuff."

"Yea, man, that would be groovy," Sookie said as she handed her plate to Sam and stood up. She then reached out for my hand and said, "Come on, Baby. I'd like to spend some time with you alone before we get back to Amelia and Tray."

I placed my hand in hers and stood up, handing my plate to Sam and thanking him for his hospitality. He reached into his bag, pulling out a handful of blunts and joints and said, "Here, you kids have a good time."

"Thanks, man," Sookie said and took the gift from Sam. "Peace."

Sam simply held his fingers in the traditional "V" and said, "Take care of each other," and turned to wash out the plates.

Once I stood, Sookie did not let go of my hand; instead, she intertwined her fingers with mine and we walked in silence to the edge of the lake. Once there, she tugged on my hand and we gently sat down on a log under a very old willow tree. The temperature was rising, slowly rising, and Sookie had a few beads of sweat on her forehead below her leather band. I leaned closer to her and said, "You are truly beautiful." I then bent to pick a forget-me-not that was close to the log and placed it in her hair under the band.

If she was blushing when I told her how beautiful she was, she was really blushing now. Her skin had a gorgeous glow to it when she blushed. I reached over and gently took her head in my hand, caressing the back of her neck with my fingers, as I slowly leaned in to kiss those luscious lips. I could count her eyelashes and feel her heavy breaths on my lips.

"Sookie Stackhouse," said a deep intruding voice with a southern drawl, "How are you?"

Sookie's head jerked around to the source of the intruder. I couldn't believe that Sookie could know this person. She looked at him as if she didn't recognize him but then said, "Bill? Is that you?"

The intruder, "Bill," had very curly, coffee-colored, disheveled hair that hung past his shoulders, kept out of his face by a band. He had granny glasses perched low on his nose. His mouth was completely hidden by a very bushy moustache and unkempt beard. He wore a fringed leather vest that partially concealed his tie-dyed shirt, a peace symbol hanging on a chain around his neck, and grungy bellbottom jeans that were covered with patches and fringed at the bottom. Since he was barefoot, his feet were filthy.

"Sookie, I am so glad you are here," said Bill. "Now I will finally get to talk to you so that you can understand what happened."

"Bill, I _do_ understand what happened and there is _nothing_ for us to talk about. If you feel the urge to talk, talk to that tree over there. It will hear you as much as I will, but at least you'll be helping it." With this, she got up off the log, pulling me with her, and walked away from him.

We walked for a good while in silence. I could tell she was upset. Every once in a while, she would shake her head and let out a deep breath. She would talk to me when she was ready.

Sookie broached the subject a few minutes later. She told me how she and Bill had dated through her senior year in high school and three years after, and how she caught him with an ex on her bed. She came home from work one night and found Bill 'comforting' Lorena because Lorena was having a 'bad time.' He claimed it was only free love and wanted Sookie to join in; but they had several conversations about free love, and Sookie wanted a monogamous relationship. Bill didn't. End of story.

We had ventured into the woods where the air was cooler. Finding a big tree stump, we sat down. We had been hand-in-hand since we left Sam's tent. When I let go of her hand, she asked 'Why?' with her eyes.

"Sookie, we need to celebrate your independence." I pulled a blunt and a Zippo from my pocket, lit it, and passed it to Sookie. She immediately took my hand again as she took a long hit off the blunt. "I am proud of how you handled Bill today. It took courage to stand up to him," I said, taking the blunt from her and taking a hit.

"Thanks, Eric. I have wanted to do that for a while now. It felt good. It's weird that I haven't seen him in two years and he shows up at the edge of the lake at that exact time. I think fate has its hand in our lives. You walked into the diner last night, and he shows up here today." She took another hit then said, "I know Sam is right. I felt something between us when I first saw you."

She released my hand, stood, and said, "I am glad you found me." As she took a long drag on the blunt, she climbed on my lap, straddling my legs and holding her breath. She put her blunt-free hand on the back of my neck. I held my breath as the blood flow was rerouted from my brain to my cock. When she leaned in to me, I let out my breath so that I could breathe her in. As her lips touched mine, I felt a jolt of electricity surge through my body. With the second brush of her slightly parted lips on mine, I began to inhale the sweet smoke coming from her small mouth. As she deepened the kiss, her warm tongue began to dance along with mine. Her tongue moved in time with the rest of her body as she slowly gyrated against me. Her hand tangled in my hair and pulled me tighter to her. Caressing her back, I held her just as tight.

I did not want to lose this beautiful creature by going too fast, so I slowly ended the kiss. She seemed to agree and got off of my lap to sit beside me again. When she passed me the blunt she said, "We'll have to take care of you soon because I don't want you to suffer. I am sorry about Amelia and Tray last night. We could have slept somewhere else, but I liked feeling that gracious plenty pressed up against me."

I choked on the smoke at the revelation that she was awake last night. It was her turn to pat me on the back to help clear my lungs. "I, uh, I didn't know you were awake at that point."

"Yes," she said, "I felt you put your arm around me and it woke me. It was a groovy feeling. Thank you."

"No, Sookie, thank you." I kissed her temple, wrapped my arm around her waist, and took another hit.

We sat there for some time, sharing the blunt and enjoying quiet conversation.

When we heard the music playing, we made our way to our tent, grabbed a blanket, a quick snack, and made our way to the show. We didn't get far due to the colossal size of the crowd so we spread our blanket on the hill in the back and listened to Richie Havens open Woodstock.

It was a beautiful night. I was lying on a blanket under the stars with the most beautiful girl in the world, listening to the country's best folk singers. Life couldn't get any better, or so I thought.

Somewhere around eleven o'clock, Sookie said, "Let's go for a swim," and jumped up, reaching for me. She grabbed the blanket and proceeded to walk towards the lake.

Once there, we could still hear the music floating on the warm breeze. Sookie spread out the blanket, took the band out of her hair, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Seeing my future as I looked into her eyes, I slipped my hands around her waist. As we began dancing, I leaned down and brushed her neck with my lips. She sighed heavily and hugged me tighter.

Her small hands began raising up my shirt. When she got it to my broad shoulders, I had to help her remove it completely. She laid soft kisses upon my chest, paying special attention to my nipples. While she sucked one, she pinched the other, always making sure to provide equal treatment to both.

My hands were tangling in her hair as she left a moist trail of kisses down to my happy trail. My hand gently found her chin and guided her back up to me. I was so hungry for her that I devoured her mouth with kisses. As our tongues mingled, I lifted her halter top over her head and ran my fingertips down her back causing her to arch into me. While my hands were at her back, I went ahead and unfastened her bra, careful to feather my fingertips over her skin as I removed each strap from her well-tanned shoulders. I tossed her bra on the blanket and continued memorizing her anatomy with my fingertips, mindful of not touching her where she wanted so much to be touched. I did the same with her peace chain that she wore around her neck. I did not want anything between us.

Once her breasts were free of their restraints, I gently pulled away from her hot, moist mouth and began working my way down. I paid special attention to her neck and her earlobes, nipping, sucking, and kissing. I loved the taste of her skin: the saltiness from her sweat, combined with her natural sweetness, made for an enticing flavor. Her skin also smelled of sunlight. As I licked past the dip in her throat to her chest, she moaned softly. I kissed my way down her chest in a straight line to her bellybutton. I wanted nothing but to feel and taste her breasts, but I wanted to tease her a little while longer. When my hair brushed her nipples, she gasped.

Sookie put her small hands under my elbows and lifted with a, "Come here, Lover."

I was happy to oblige when she dropped to her knees and helped me remove my sandals. She ran her hands up my legs roughly without touching me where I wanted to be touched. I guess two can play at this game. As she brushed her hand within an inch of my ever-hardening cock, I couldn't help let out a moan. A smile crossed her face at her pleasure of my agony.

Unfastening my belt, she whipped it through the loops like an experienced dominatrix. As she undid my pants, she paid attention to my stomach. She alternated between licking, kissing, and blowing cool air over the hot moist trail she left.

Sookie's eyes went wide when she freed me from my pants. "Yikes!" was all she said.

After she pulled off my pants, she tossed them with exuberance to our other belongings and uttered, "Yahoo!"

She looked up at me to make sure I was watching her as she lightly ran her tongue around and over my swollen head, and whispered, "Yum!"

I reached down and pulled her to me again, as if crazed with fever. I felt her hard nipples brush against my chest and immediately began rubbing my chest against hers. I kneaded the muscles in her back and brushed my fingertips across her waist. My hands were all over her at once. I could not get enough. I undid her jeans and slid them and her panties down quickly, helping her step out of them.

Scooping her into my arms, I carried her into the lake, kissing her the entire way. Once the water reached my nipples, I stopped and slowly lowered us into the water. It felt so refreshing and cool flowing between our warm bodies. But still, it was between us.

Sookie wanted more and stood up to face me. When her perfect breasts were in front of me, I took one nipple between my teeth and lightly bit. She gasped again and wrapped her arms around my neck. Since I had not stood up completely, we were eye to eye and our lips and tongues played beautifully together. She carefully straddled my legs and ever-so-slowly slipped herself onto me. Her core was so hot against the coolness of the water. When she had taken all of me, all I could do was breathe raggedly and search her eyes. Seeing my feelings reflected in her eyes, I knew she was ready to continue. My hands found her firm ass and slowly began lifting her up until I was almost completely out of her and then sliding her back down my long hard length.

As she moved with me, while running her nails down my back, she kissed my neck and ears, savoring the taste of my skin. We began moving faster and with more purpose as our goal got within our reach.

When I thrust deeply, I knew I was reaching Sookie's sweet spot as she moaned my name along with chants of, "Don't stop, baby. Oh, Eric, please don't stop."

I didn't stop. We peaked together, clinging desperately to each other.

That was the first time of many that we made love. It was perfect: under the stars, in the lake, listening to the music of the concert and in our hearts. It was always perfect. We were soul mates. She would always have my heart.

******************

_Ain't no use in complainin'_

_When you got a job to do_

_Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in_

_And that's when I met you yeah_

_Standin' on your Mama's porch_

_You told me that you'd wait forever_

_Oh and when you held my hand_

_I knew that it was now or never_

_Those were the best days of my life_

_Back in the summer of '69_

Her soft voice woke me from my sweet memory. "Grandpa, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

I quickly wiped the tear that was not meant to be seen and reached for Sookie's namesake. "I was just thinking about your Grandma. I met her forty years ago tonight as I was on my way to Woodstock."

She almost screamed, "You were at Woodstock?" She seemed to calm down a little. "I didn't know that. We learned about Woodstock in American History."

"Grandma and I went together; it was basically our first date. Every time I hear that Bryan Adams song, it takes me back to August 14, 1969 when we fell in love."

Sookie sat on my lap and put her arm around me. She said, "I miss her, too."

"Every time I see you, I am reminded of her. You have her hair, her eyes, and her sweet laugh. She lives on in you, my Angel."

"We will see her again, Grandpa," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

_Man we were killin' time_

_We were young and restless_

_We needed to unwind_

_I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no,yeah_

_Standin' on your Mama's porch_

_You told me that it'd last forever_

_Oh when you held my hand_

_I knew that it was now or never_

_Those were the best days of my life, oh yeah_

_Back in the summer of '69, uh-huh_

_A/N: I want to thank my wonderbeta, the beautiful VampLover1. Thanks for taking the time to help me and for coaxing me through that lemon. I'm still covered with citrusy juice. Also, thanks to my friend, coworker, and beta-in-training CC, for all her hints, nudges in the right directions, tips on the Sixties, and encouragement._

_I also want to thank everyone who read this and ask one favor: please review._

_And as always, thanks to my good friend, Amy, who got me interested (addicted, obsessed, etc.) in the Southern Vampire Mysteries in December 2008. (RIP, Amy!)_


End file.
